tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 15
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14 Name Error Breakvan is mis-titled. The name should be ''Brakevan. Not ''Break''van. Also [[The spiteful breakvan|The spiteful '''break'van]] is misnamed similarly.--The Navigator talk 03:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :May I just say that I think that the episode isn't mis-titled, I think it's a play on the word Brakevan (because the brakevan breaks) but he does have a point about the Spiteful Breakvan page, as Brakevan is the correct spelling. In summary, I think the episode is intentionally spelt wrong I could be wrong, nonetheless SteamTeam 09:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Old coach pic OK, I don't know where to post this, so: Three things: 1. I wasn't yelling on Percy Runs Away, I was making a point. I'm sick of you cancelling out my edits. Like it's vandalism. 2. I always do Edit Summaries in Upper-Case. 3. Yell at me all you like, all you want, see if I care. Numbuh5508 14:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting that unsigned things on my talk page, could you tell me how to do it? :) Your friend, SteamTeam 15:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I take it that wher eyou put "Username" you put their username and not the word Username. SteamTeam 15:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't think of a signature, what do you think it should be. SteamTeam 15:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it and get back to you. SteamTeam 15:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Centered? For some reason some parts of my user page are centered and I can't put them right. - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Thomasfan! It looks great! What was wrong? Already logged in; how to log in? Dear Thomasfan, I am already logged in as greatwestern. However, I have forgotton how to log in. Please leave a message if possible if you know my password. Thanks. User page Hi Thomasfan, Just wondering, how do you add a picture to a) your user page and b) a gallery? Where does... Hey, Thomasfan. I was just wondering where that picture from the American VHS Thomas gets Tricked and other Stories on the front cover comes from? I need to use it for something. Could you tell me? Tender Engines 03:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. xD Sorry I was a little unclear. I'd like to know which episode it comes from, and whether there's that same picture, just not on a cover. Rather like that still from Thomas and the Breakdown Train that was used in the Australian cover of Troublesome Trucks and other Stories. :Thanks! Oh, and yes, I meant the cover you showed me. Tender Engines 03:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I found the picture on the Internet and uploaded it here. Here it is, and thanks for all your help. Tender Engines 04:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery for Windmill Page Thomasfan, would it be a good idea to set up a gallery on the windmill page, including pictures of the three windmills with appropriate captions? Glasto. Actual meaning to my question Dear Thomasfan, What I meant was that I know my username, but I forgot my password. Is it possible to get a new one? -- greatwestern